Hello Darkness My Old Friend
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: Every year Tony Stark goes to visit an old friend, who gave him a lottle insite into what is to come. Two-shot. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into an abandoned warehouse with a long case in hand. Inside the warehouse was a single table and nothing else. Putting the case on the table he opened it revealing a well loved violin, a blanket, a few candles, and a lighter. He laid the blanket down and lit the candles on the table.

Tony looked over his set up and nodded before he grabbed his violin and turned toward one of the windows to wait for the sun to set. After only a few of the suns rays were left he raised his bow and began to play.

"Hello darkness my old friend," Tony sang. "I've come to talk with you again."

As the song continued the shadows cast by the flickering candles seemed to dance. They swelled and swirled around him, gliding across the floor and twisting around his limbs. The further along in the song he got the darker the shadows became, more corporeal.

"Whispered in the sounds of silence," Tony finished, the shadows rushing around the room like a cyclone.

He let the last not ring out, watching the shadows as they moved with a fond expression, before he gently sat the violin down on the table. Behind him the shadows curled and coiled into itself forming into the shape of a man.

"Hello, my old friend," Tony greeted with a soft smile as he turned around to face the dark figure.

The man was tall and lean, wearing a cloak of shadows with the hood up covering his face allowing only the glow of his red eyes shine through the darkness.

"Hello Anthony," the shadow said. His voice was soft but despite that it seemed to echo around the empty warehouse.

Tony strolled up to the figure with out a single hesitation and hugged him. The man returned the hug wrapping the smaller figure in shadows.

"I missed you," Tony muttered into the mans shoulder. The man just hummed and stroked Tony's hair.

"So, How goes your domain?" Tony asked cheerfully as he pulled away.

"It is well for now. Unfortunately soon many will be forced into my arms do to some... unfortunate and unpleasant encounters."

"Is there any who have had a pleasant trip into your domain?" Tony teased.

"One or two," the shadow replied with a chuckle.

Tony led the man to the blanket where they talked about anything and everything well into the early hours of the morning.

With only a few minutes left until dawn Tony leaned into the shadows shoulder with a sad sigh.

"Do I have to ask?" Tony asked the shadow, reluctance clear on his face.

"You must, I'm afraid," the man replied. "It will help you in the future."

"Then let's get this over with. What is to come?" Tony asked, resigned.

" _Danger approaches, an enemy like you have never faced. It will come with an army and relics more powerful than any others. Those who seek to avenge will help you but they will hurt you as well. Some will smile with daggers hidden behind their backs, some will hate you for things out of your control, some will betray your trust, and some will just leave. Despite all the danger you will face before the danger arrives, you will be there to greet it. So remember, when all your plans turn to ash, you are a creator so build your salvation like you have so many times before."_

Tony stared at his friend solemnly and nodded, "Thank you."

"Our time together is almost up, Anthony. Will you play for me one more song?"

Tony smiled and picked up his instrument, "For you? Always."

The song ended as the sun rose chasing the shadows away and leaving Tony alone in the abandoned warehouse. He let out a deep sigh and relaxed, then he put up His supplies and walked to the door.

"Goodbye my old friend. Till next year."


	2. Chapter 2

The words his friend spoke echo in his head as the years passed, his memories fitting into the prophecy perfectly.

 _ **Danger approaches**_

Thanos stood taller than any around him, his skin the color of a fading bruise. He held a blade in his hand poised to push it through Tony.

" _I hope they remember you."_

 ** _It will come with an army_**

Tony couldn't breath as he fell towards the portal back to Earth. In front of him spread an endless army of Chitauri with a nuclear missile heading strait at it. It won't be enough. 

_**And relics more powerful than any other**_

Tony stared at the blue cube in front of him with awe. This little cube had enough energy to open portals across galaxies.

The memory shifted to Vision, with the mind stone in his head, practicing his powers. He changed density, strength, speed, he could fly, read minds, and so much more than he even realized.

The memory shifted once again to Tony reading a report about an anomaly in China. There had been large scale destruction but all of it was reversed. All of it, everything from a sprang to a death was undone.

 _ **Those who seek to avenge will help you**_

The avengers speared in his mind. Black Widow, the Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye. Then came Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Black Panther, and Doctor Strange.

 ** _Some will smile with daggers hidden behind their backs_**

The Black Widow was dressed as a secretary. She smiled sweetly.

" _I'm Natile Rushman."_

 ** _Some will hate you for things out of your control_**

The Scarlet Witch sneered at Tony, her hands glowing a blood red.

" _You killed my parents. It was your bomb."_

 ** _Some will betray your trust_**

Tony, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier stood in a Hydra base in Siberia. Tony was facing the two super soldiers with a pained expression.

 _"Did you know?"_

The Captain looked away.

" _Yes."_

 ** _Some will just leave_**

Bruce Banner was in a quinjet after the battle with Ultron.

 _"I'm sorry. I can't."_

 ** _When all your plans turn to ash_**

Peter was in his arms as he crumbled into ash.

 _"Please Mr. Stark I don't want to go."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 ** _You are a creator so build your salvation_**

Tony walked into the Wakandan Palace with an air of grim determination. Those that were left followed in desperate hopes that he would have a plan to bring everyone back. Tony stopped when he reached the lab.

You have a plan?" Captain America asked.

Tony nodded, not looking at the man he once considered a friend, "Friday activate protocol: From The Ashes."

"You got it boss," rang out in the lab.

Tony turned to the group with a grim expression, "We have work to do."


End file.
